The present disclosure relates generally to computer systems and software, and more particularly to techniques for managing accounts and entitlements in an enterprise environment.
In the context of enterprise systems, a user identity generally refers to information that uniquely identifies a user. By providing some of such information, a user may be permitted to access various resources available within the enterprise. These resources can include, for example, software products, applications (e.g., cloud-based applications, enterprise applications, or any other applications), cloud services, various types of data (e.g., networked files, directory information, databases, or the like) and other resources. In order to effectively manage user access to resources within an enterprise, the enterprise often has to keep track of identity information stored in multiple target systems of the enterprise. As such, finding improved ways to manage user identities and access to available resources within an enterprise continues to be a priority.